Feather Bangs' Heart on Display
by CloudyGlow
Summary: Feather Bangs is a young colt with a crush. Will he find love or even his destiny?


I've always been a romantic. My father says it's because I have a heart full of love. Mother says it is because of those animated fairy tale films I loved as a colt. She probably thinks I have my head in the clouds. I've always been closer to father. He taught me to flip my hair and how to juggle. It's not that mother isn't wonderful, it's just that she's usually busy with her chain of beauty shops. She has so many things to manage and she's good at it. I'd never have finished school if she hadn't kept me focused.

You see, I've always had my eyes on the ladies. It's just that they're all so beautiful. Each with their own unique looks and ideas. When I learned how to write I wrote a poem for every filly in my class. Of course, back then I was too nervous to share. It wasn't until Miss Softwhinny taught us poetry that I shared a poem with others. That was the day I earned my cutie mark.

We had been assigned to write a poem about somepony we admired. Somehow I interpreted that as the perfect opportunity to impress my biggest crush. I convinced myself that it would work and soon I'd have my own marefriend. So it was with great confidence that I stood up and read:

"As gently as the wind the breezies ride

My love for you started to rise.

From these feelings I tried to hide.

But to deny a love so true would be lies.

So each day I felt it grow,

Lifting my spirits and it started to show.

Just how much you gave me life.

The thought of you conquers all strife.

Though great beauty you possess,

I couldn't care less.

For your soul is the most precious thing.

Everyday it makes me sing."

And then this part I belted out in song:

"This is no mistake, every day my heart aches.

Softwhinny, the most lovely name.

Won't you tell me you feel the same?"

There was silence. Miss Softwhinny stared at me, her cheeks red. She was about to speak when the schoolyard bully interrupted.

"HA!" Bike Fence shouted out, "Feather Bangs is in love with teacher! Ooh la la!"

And with that the class burst out into laughter. I felt the heat rise in my face.

"Quiet this instant!" Miss Softwhinny shouted. This stunned the class into silence. We had never heard her shout so loud or angrily before.

She looked at me and said, "That was lovely, Feather Bangs." But I could see the pity in her eyes. It was more than I could take. I felt the tears finally fall and let out the most undignified cry as I galloped from the room.

The principal found me later out by the dumpster. I don't recall much of what was spoken, other than that I said I belonged where the garbage was because that what I was. He managed to coax me out though. We went to his office where he gave me tissues and let me vent. He was very understanding and let me go hide out in the teacher break room instead of forcing me to face my peers just yet.

The thrill of the off-limit room meant nothing to me though. My thoughts were preoccupied with my class and what Miss Softwhinny thought of me. I knew I had failed. I knew I would be doomed to solitude. No pony would ever love me!

After the school bell announced the end of the day is when Miss Softwhinny poked her head in. I turned away, trying to hide my puffy eyes.

"Feather Bangs..." She said sweetly.

At that my heart skipped. A little spark of hope ignited. Maybe she did love me back? But then I saw the look of concern she wore, just like a mother. I buried my head in my hooves. How could I have been so stupid?

"You don't love me." I moaned.

"I love all my students, just not the way you want."

"Why not?"

"You're my student."

"What if I switched schools or grew up?"

"No." She said firmly. I couldn't help but wince. "I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I need you to understand it wouldn't be appropriate. Look, your poem was very good. I'm going to give you a high grade. And don't worry about Bike Fence. He's been walking a fine line for a while now and has been reprimanded."

"I don't care about that."

"I know, look at me." I looked at her. Her eyes were filled with warmth. "You're a very talented young stallion. You're kind and loving and I know if you keep at that you'll find a special somepony some day. And she'll be one lucky mare."

I couldn't stop my smile, "Really?"

"Yes, love won't always be easy, but I believe you have what it takes. Remember that."

"And you really liked my poem?"

"Yes." She looked thoughtful, "Have you ever considered becoming a poet?"

"Hmm..." I pondered it. People really wanting to hear and read my ideas? A life devoted to capturing the majesty of love? I beamed from ear to ear.

"Your cutie mark!" Miss Softwhinny gasped.

"My what?" I looked at my blank flank. It was no longer bare! "I got my cutie mark!"

I felt my heart fill with elation. All the hopelessness parted from me. "Thank you, Miss Softwhinny."

I hugged her tightly . She hugged me softly back and after a moment said, "We better get you home, I imagine you and your folks will want to celebrate."


End file.
